


On The Mend

by Tazmilly_43



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmilly_43/pseuds/Tazmilly_43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding Hood is the new Fable on the scene after escaping the Homelands. She has long since forgiven the Big Bad Wolf and has tried to talk to him in the past, but he has always been MIA when it came to her, so Red Riding Hood had given up on actively trying. Her luck seems to be turning around -- but everything gets complicated when she starts to fall for the Sheriff.<br/>(Attempted rape is not graphic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight in Shining Armor?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TWAU or Fables... clearly.

Sheriff Bigby Wolf sat in his apartment, pulling on the black tie around his neck, rolling his head to the side. It was a long day made even longer by Jack. The idiot had managed to incite a brawl in the courtyard of an apartment complex which involved Grendel, Jack -- who was hiding behind a tree, so his involvement wasn’t that great -- and two glamoured trolls.

The fight had garnered much attention from the residents of the apartment complex, so there were around thirty Fables watching the fight when Bigby had shown up in a taxi. He had managed to calm everyone down by cuffing the instigator and maybe -- just maybe -- going half wolf on all involved. That was the end of that, but of course Jack had to make things irritating with his constant talk.

It was made even more awkward when, on their way to hail a taxi cab, they had seen Red Riding Hood crossing the street. She had her usual yellow tote bag hanging from the crease of her elbow as she read a book. She looked up briefly before crossing, smiling at the two of them, and then she was gone as soon as the light changed.

Jack had started talking about the Homelands and Bigby’s past with Red Riding Hood. The whole thing irked on his nerves, but even more so when Jack started telling him he had the hots for Red Riding Hood. It was at that point that Bigby had “accidentally” smacked Jack in the head with the door of the taxi he had hailed.

The rest of the trip wasn’t any better either seeing as Jack had talked all the way to the holding cell. He was relieved after slamming the door and locking it from the outside to finally have some peace and quiet.

Bigby was interrupted from his thoughts when the phone rang. He took one last look at the painting of Red Riding Hood above his chair and made his way to the phone beside the door, growling into the receiver once he had picked it up.

 _“I’m sorry Bigby,”_ came the voice on the other end.

“Sorry Snow… didn’t know it was you.”

_“There’s a drunk and disorderly at Westfinch Park.”_

Bigby knew where that was. Westfinch street -- where the park was located -- was just five blocks away. At least he wouldn’t have to take a taxi over there.

_“Yankee called it in. He witnessed Woody with someone else… he couldn’t get a good look. Woody was definitely drunk and crashing into things making a ruckus and the neighbors are complaining.”_

Bigby groaned. First Jack and now Woody? That was the last person he wanted to see at 10:30 at night.

“Okay Snow, I’ll be there.”

 _“Thanks Bigby… I mean it.”_ She hung the phone up.

Bigby set the receiver down before heading out to the park.

* * *

 

“Woody --” Red was leaning against the wall, kicking and squirming against the man that had trapped her there.

“I missed ya Red,” he slurred, his drunken breath assaulting her nostrils.

“Woody, stop!” Red tried to push him away, trying to reach her oversized tote with her foot. She had kept a pocket knife which was a gift from her grandmother before she had left the Homelands.

“Fuck, Red!” he yelled, punching the wall beside her. “It’s a miracle ya made it out!”  
He ignored her cries to stop as he sucked on the juncture between her neck and collarbone.

“W-Woody, you’re drunk, l-let’s just --”

“I’m not leavin’,” his hand started to inch up her skirt. “Until I get my ‘reward’.”

“Wha -- “

“You hear that?” he pulled back, pressing her against him as he yelled loud enough for the tenants in the adjoining building to hear. “This bitch is my reward!”

A grouchy tenant had opened up his window, head outside and eyes shut. “Shut the fuck up, some of us are tryna sleep… asshole.”

“Ah Red!” Woody thrust her upon the wall once again, effectively caging her with with his arms. “I fuckin’ love ya so much!”

“This isn’t love Woody.” She was so much shorter than him, but Red had finally gotten in a position where she could strike him in the groin with her leg. She watched as Woody howled in pain, grasping his crotch. She rushed to her bag, rummaging through it for her pocket knife, but Woody had grasped onto her leg.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’, bitch!”

Bigby was just approaching the scene when Woody had dragged Red’s body to sit up against the wall. At first Bigby had no clue that it was Red, but as soon as he got closer, he had caught the scent of lilacs and honey, mixed with fear, anger, and determination. He started running across the park to catch up, but as Woody slapped her hard, Bigby had started to increase his pace fighting with his need to keep a tight reign on his beast.

Red had grabbed onto her cheek, wincing and turning her head to the side. She was about to lunge at him, but had realized that Woody was thrown off her.

“Hitting girls again?” Bigby growled, turned away from Red.

“Well if it ain’t the fuckin’ Big Bad Wolf, here to save Little Red Riding Hood.” Woody sneered. “The fucking irony!” He stood up, grasping his axe that had been discarded in the alley.

Red crawled to her purse, taking everything out until she could find her knife. She contemplated getting in the middle of the fight -- Woody had smacked her around and pride wouldn’t let herself be saved like a damsel in distress -- but both men were heavily wrapped up in knocking the other out that she feared something worse would happen to her. Instead, she watched wide eyed for her chance.

She wondered if it would be long, since Bigby had been punching the living daylights out of Woody. Woody had even pushed Bigby into the wall with his axe, trying to choke him, But Bigby had gotten the upper hand.

Woody had swung his axe at Bigby’s head, growling when it had failed to hit its target. This allowed Bigby to pull the axe away from Woody and knock him in the solar plexus with the butt of the weapon.

Red flicked the pocket knife open as Bigby swung the axe at Woody, hilt first, sending him crashing into the side of the alley next to Red.

“Red, get back!” Bigby motioned for her to get behind him, but Red had already acted, kneeling before Woody and blindly driving the knife through his chest.

“Red!” Bigby knew Woody deserved it, but it might have been better to not let her continue -- especially when Woody woke up. So, he had reluctantly pulled her off of him.

“Let me go, wolf!” she exclaimed, trying to wriggle from his grasp.

“As much as he deserves it Red, the guy’s knocked out.”

Red huffed, but seemed to have snapped out of her revenge fueled state. “Y-you’re right.”

Bigby let her go as soon as she had calmed down, walking to a bloodied Woody and cuffing his wrists together behind his back.

“Come on!” he ordered, looking back at Red Riding Hood. “I’m taking this idiot to the holding cell and you owe me a statement.”

Red made to pick up her things and pulled on the red cardigan that had been discarded on the alley floor. “O-okay.”

* * *

 

“A-are those two going to be okay?” Red asked as she sat in Bigby’s office, referring to both Jack and Woody who had to share a cell -- apparently Bigby thought it’d be hilarious for the two to share a cell even though there were at least two other cells open in the dank basement.

“You forgetting what he tried to do?” Bigby reached in his desk for a police report.

“N-no, but--” Red paused. She really wanted to hold a grudge, but her sweet forgiving nature always seemed to trump what little vengeful spirit she did possess no matter how much hard she tried.

“Woody’s gonna have a helluva hangover in the morning… what better punishment than Jack’s talking?” Bigby grinned.

“Forget ‘bad’... that’s just downright cruel,” she smirked.

Bigby placed the police report in front of him and grabbed a pen from a coffee mug on his desk.

“So, what happened before Woody?”

“Um… well... It all started after I saw you and Jack,” she said. “I was on my way to Westfinch Park to read when I saw Woody walking out of the Trip Trap. He was drunk, but he was walking to another bar. I guess Holly threw him out again.”

“This was around five?”

Red nodded. “I’ve always gone there to read at 5 and would head home before dark at around 7, but I seemed to have dozed off --”

“Shit Red, in New York? You coulda been --”

“Hey,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s not like it’s a usual thing, okay.”

Bigby brought his hands up from the desk in a surrendering motion, “Okay, okay. Gotcha.” He started writing her statement. “Then what happened?”

“I woke up at 9:45 to the sound of a person crashing into trashcans. That’s when I saw Woody across the park in an alley. He was staggering toward me about to cross the street, but I didn’t want him hurt so I ran to him in hopes of getting there before he got hit by a car or something.”

“Hmm, that’s mighty nice of you.”

“Is that sarcasm, Sheriff?” Red asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m just sayin’ that was nice you were looking out for your ‘knight’s’ welfare,” he wrote something else on the report. “You couldn’t have known what was gonna happen later.”

“Oh,” Red raised her eyebrows, “Like you in the Black Forest?”

Bigby stopped writing. “That’s different Red. That was centuries ago.”

“How so? I was a naïve kid, thinking you really just wanted to protect me along the way to Gran’s house…” she whispered. “But then you swallow her whole and attempt to do the same with me. I couldn’t have known that was going to happen either.”

“Red...” He regretted what he had done in the Homelands, but like a wimp was never prepared to talk to her about it. That’s why he kept a painting of her, because talking to the real Red Riding Hood would have been impossible up until a few years ago, and trying to apologize to her face to face was a lot harder than he had thought. How does he apologize for something like that?

“I never got an apology…” she said trailing off.

“An apology ain’t gonna change your perception of me.” he said.

“It would show me that you’re not an unrepentant asshole.” Her voice was getting louder.

“Then I’m sorry Red. I’m sorry a fucking million times,” he growled.

“Wow,” she deadpanned. “That was so sincere. I can’t say that I didn’t forgive you anyway.” Red crossed her arms over her chest.

“You shouldn’t have,” he said. The girl had a heart of gold, he had to admit that. Maybe that’s why she was so trusting back then.

“I know… I didn’t have to. I should still be angry, hurt, and scared, but New York is supposed to be everyone’s second chance. I don’t want to spend mine like that. Besides, I’ve seen all you do for Fabletown. You took down the Crooked Man -- I was terrified of him and what he and his goons could do.”

Bigby imagined her getting caught up in the Crooked Man’s promises and immediately felt his blood boil. It was enough that he had hurt her, but she didn’t need to be hurt anymore in the new world, and siding with the Crooked Man would have definitely been a damaging decision. Worse, she could have suffered the same fate as Lily and Faith.

“Anyway,” Red turned her head away, looking at the crumpled papers that littered the floor. “I don’t remember how we got sidetracked.”  
Bigby glanced down at the paper and the last thing he had written. “You ran to help Woody.”

“Oh, yeah…” Red said as she remembered what had happened. “He then pulled me into the alley and started spouting nonsense about his intentions to rob us on that day and how he was going to take his reward--” She sighed, getting a little embarrassed before saying the next part.

Bigby could sense her embarrassment and gave her an encouraging nod, “Go on.”

“He was kissing me and told me he loved me and all these insane drunken babbles before I kicked him in the ‘nads.”

Bigby let out a chuckle under his breath. “So Little Red Riding Hood isn’t so helpless after all?”

“Living in the Homelands during the Empire rule taught me how to defend myself.” Her demeanor changed as she remembered her home. She had told Snow -- and Snow had told him -- years ago that she had lost her grandmother to the Empire. Bigby surmised that she was thinking about her.

“And then he slapped you?” he asked, effectively interrupting Red’s thoughts. The pen in his hand was ready to snap due to the image of her being slapped around, but he had kept a tight reign on his control. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

“Um,” her hand instinctively went up to her cheek. “Yeah… it hurts like the dickens.”

“And yet you’re willing to forgive him.”

Red’s eyes narrowed. “I never said that.”

“But you forgave me,” he said.

“Like you said, that’s different.” Red stood up, placing her hands on the edge of the desk. “You’re the Sheriff. You keep us safe… he’s just a drunk with no morals.”

“Fair enough,” he said. “You should go home, Red.”

Red grinned. “You’re not gonna walk me to a taxi?” She lived near the Trip Trap, not able to afford anything at the Woodlands. She could make the trip herself, but decided against the idea -- what with torn clothing at midnight on a Saturday.

Bigby decided the best course of action would be to accompany her home, but having spent more than five minutes in her company already had stirred things up inside him that he hadn’t felt since the Homelands. Back then, while her delicious scent had him feeling a hunger that would satiate his gluttonous animalistic appetite, now it made him want to possess her like a human man could, but he wouldn’t take her without her consent and he feared that much longer in her presence would have him do something they both regretted.

“I can give you some taxi money, but you’re on your own.” Bigby sighed.

Red’s grin left her face and she swiftly turned away from him. “Avoidance like always. Why am I not surprised… coward.”

Red was almost out of the office when suddenly, a strong hand slammed the door shut.

“What did you say?” he growled.

Red kept her hand on the doorknob, making no indication that she was afraid. “You heard it. You’re not deaf!”

He swiftly turned her around to look at him, his hand resting on her hip. Her defiance was getting to him. Never did he imagine that the innocent Red Riding Hood had a mean streak, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to hoist her up on his table and taker right there amidst the stack of papers he had yet to deliver to Snow White.

His eyes trailed her tousled brown hair to her wide forest green eyes. Her lips were parted and he had just now realized that the bottom lip was split. There were bruises on her neck and the dirty red cardigan she wore was torn at the elbows. It also seemed like the white buttons had been ripped off. The closer look at her state had calmed his beast. She was a victim, for crying out loud. She had to get home… away from him.

He pulled away from her, reaching in his pocket for a twenty dollar bill. “You need to get home, Red.” He placed the bill in her hands, his palm lingering in her soft fingertips longer than a moment before turning around and walking to his desk. “No stopping anywhere, just straight home.”

Red stood there, clenching the twenty in her hand. Her face held a look of mild shock and disappointment. “Fine…” She grabbed the yellow tote that lie on the floor and reached for the door, craning her head to look at him. “Have a good night… Mr. Wolf.” She slammed the door, leaving Bigby in the small office to his own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I always thought that Snow White and Bigby where a mismatched couple and whenever seeing fan works I think that it's so odd and out of left field. I think it would be more interesting if Fables and TWAU had focused on Bigby's relationship with Red Riding Hood.  
> I also don't like Red's origin in the Fables comic. That's the beauty of fanfiction, you can change things you don't like about the fandom -- within reason of course.  
> Anyway, I'm writing as I go, so this story is sure to have plot holes and so on.


	2. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red starts to think of Bigby in a different way since her time with him in his office, but she still thinks he has feelings for Snow. She enlists the help of one of Bigby's most annoying "acquaintances" to incite his jealousy... but can she really find it in herself to go through with her plan?

“Welcome to “I Am the Eggman” what’ll it-- “ Red paused in fishing through her apron for her notepad when she took a look at the two patrons at her table. It was Bigby and Snow, dressed business casual, discussing work of course, but that didn’t stop the slight jealousy that bubbled up inside Red.

“Miss Riding Hood,” Snow smiled. Her long black hair was down today. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

She finally reached her notebook, glancing briefly at Bigby, who had seemed to be ignoring her, then flashed the Deputy Mayor a smile. “I lost my job in the Bronx a few days ago. Mr. Crow was kind enough to hire me here.”

“Ah, well you’re closer to home, right?”

“Yes.” She cleared her throat. “What could I get you, Miss White?”

“I’ll have…” Red chose this time to look at Bigby. He was dressed in a light grey dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks. It was relatively the same way he had always dressed for work, but something seemed different about him… like he had actually tried today.

_“Probably for Fabletown’s sweetheart.”_ Her attention had returned just in time to tune into Snow’s order. “Okay, and would you like sausage or bacon with that?”

“Sausage, please.” Snow handed the girl the menu.

“And you… Mr. Wolf?” she asked in an annoyed tone. She got even more annoyed when all he did was calmly look at her, raising a thick eyebrow with a slight smirk on his lips.

“Southwestern skillet.”

“Sausage or b--”

“Both.”

“Hashbrowns?”

“No thanks.”

“I’ll be right back then,” Red nodded and wrote his order down in her notepad, turning around and heading back to kitchen.

Bigby watched her as she left, grinning at the way her backside looked in the tight pink dress. She looked even more delectable with her black skin tight leggings. He had thought that he was being discreet, but Snow had cleared her throat effectively garnering his attention.

He looked at her, a grin from ear to ear on her face. “You knew she was working here,” she said. “That’s why you actually ironed something.”

Bigby feigned ignorance. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“You should stop avoiding her,” Snow looked back at the girl who was now taking another table’s order. “The first time she came to my office, she asked about you. I was shocked that she even wanted to see you.”

“She wanted to see me?” In all reality he remembered the day. Unfortunately he had been out at the Trip Trap, keeping Grendel, Jack and Woody from killing each other, but he had caught her scent in the building, and much like Snow’s, he couldn’t ignore it.

“I think you two would make a great couple.” she chuckled. “The girl forgave you, you know, but you just keep acting like… you.”

“Is that a compliment?” he grinned.

“Charming could help with all that,” Snow sighed. She didn’t like talking about her ex for obvious reasons, but she had to admit that he did have a way with the ladies.

“I don’t need help from your ex-husband,” he growled. “And Red’s a lot safer away from me.”

Snow decided to drop it, but not before giving him a look that let him know she didn’t buy what he was saying one bit.

Red stood at the counter hidden away from sight of the diner’s patrons, but she could see them all. Her eyes were transfixed on Snow and Bigby as they talked. It seemed Snow was doing a lot of flirting from her vantage point, and Bigby seemed slightly interested. She had remembered hearing rumors, mainly from Flycatcher, Pinocchio, and Boy Blue, that Snow and Bigby were together, but she never had believed it until now. They had seemed so… mismatched, but seeing it with her own eyes meant it had to be true.

“You alright dearie?” asked Mrs. Cratchit as she manned the cash register.

“Just fine…” A bell rang from the kitchen and Vulco Crow -- the owner of the diner -- called out for table 23 -- Bigby and Snow’s table.

“Actually Mrs. Cratchit,” she smoothed her apron. “Do you think you could take their order to the table? I’m not feeling so hot. I think I’m gonna ask Vulco if I could head home early.”

“Of course dearie, your health comes first!” The old woman grabbed the plates, heading to table 23. Bigby and Snow were talking this time about actual business when Mrs. Cratchit had approached them with their food.

“Here you are dearies.”

“Where’s Miss Riding Hood?” Snow asked to woman before she could leave.

“Oh, she wasn’t feelin’ good, the poor little one.” Bigby wasn’t buying it though.

“Oh, I hope she feels better soon.” Snow started to dig into her food as Mrs. Cratchit left.

Bigby, however, was looking around the diner for any sign of Red. She had finally come out of a back room, dressed in a light red jacket and jeans. She took one look at his table, startled that he was watching her, and walked out of the back exit.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Snow.”

* * *

 

 “Holly,” Red sat in the Trip Trap with a tall glass in her hand. She couldn’t stomach alcohol so she had opted for a Shirley Temple, much to the teasing enjoyment of Grendel and the glamoured Gruff brothers -- who had become steady patrons of the bar.

“Yeah, hon?” Holly asked in a borderline bored voice.

“Would you think I’m crazy if I told you that… I had a tiny crush on…” she trailed off.

“On who, Red?”

Red looked around the bar and leaned into the counter, motioning with her hands for Holly to get closer. Once she was close enough, Red cupped her hand around the side of her mouth, making Holly the only one privy to what she was about to say. “The Big Bad Wolf.”

Holly stepped back and laughed in disbelief, “You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me, Red. Seriously?”

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true.”

“If what wasn’t true?” Grendel decided to butt in at that moment. “Knock it off Gren, this is girl talk.” Holly shot him a cold stare.

Grendel just shrugged and focused on his glass of whisky.

“But, he seems to like… someone else.” Red chewed her lip, looking down at the counter, worry etched on her face. She was trying so hard not to mention anything that might tip the other bar patrons off to what she was talking about.

Holly seemed to be on good terms with Snow since Lily’s funeral -- hell, she was on slightly better terms with Bigby too -- so she knew full well who Red was talking about. “Don’t worry, Red. She told me they’re just good friends.”

“Yeah but, I’ve heard the rumors.”

“Fuck the rumors, hon. And if you’ve heard ‘em from the ‘Three Amigos’ then especially don’t pay ‘em no mind.”

Red smiled weakly at Holly’s nickname for Flycatcher, Pinocchio, and Boy Blue. “I guess--”

“You guess nothin’.” Holly grinned. “If you ain’t heard it from the source, then it ain’t true.”

“Thanks Holly.”

“Anytime, hon.”

The door suddenly opened to the bar and in came sauntering Jack Horner with a black eye and a bruise that covered half his face. Red looked back at him, trying desperately not to smirk due to the fact that she knew who was more than likely to give him that shiner.

“Ah, mes amies!” Jack exclaimed in horrible French, holding his arms out. “The prodigal son has returned!”

Holly just shook her head at his exclamations then motioned for Red to lean into the bar, whispering something in her ear. “Ya know, goin’ out wit’ Jack’ll probably ruffle the Sheriff’s fur.”

Red gasped, but seemed to warm up to the idea the more she thought about it. This way, she would really see if Bigby was interested in her or not. She grinned, looking back at Jack then at Holly. “You’re mean…”

“Go get ‘im kid.” Holly smirked.

Red twirled a wavy strand of brown hair as she walked toward the blond. “Hey Jack!”

“Why if it isn’t our lovely newest resident of Fabletown, Red Riding Hood.” He put an arm around her shoulders. “Can I do something for you?”

“Shit!” Grendel turned around in his barstool. “For fucks sake, if you two are gonna flirt, do it some goddamn place else!”

“Yo Gren, cut the kids some slack, bruh,” said Billy Gruff, the eldest.

“This ain’t a club, people come here ta drink!”

“What he means is “there’s no flirting here unless he’s being flirted with”,” the middle brother, Willy, burst out laughing at his own little joke.

“The fuck you just say?”

“Guys, leave Gren alone,” murmured the youngest brother, Tilly. He just wanted to finish his game of pool.

“You hear these goons, Holly?” Grendel grinned. “You shoulda just ate ‘em when you had the chance.”

Holly just rolled her eyes and continued to ignore the four men. While she wasn’t fond of being reminded of her epic fail, but she was young and stupid at that point. How could she have known the oldest Gruff brother was big enough to knock her into the river? Either way, it was all water under the bridge -- no pun intended.

“So,” Jack leaned in, his face was just inches from hers. Red couldn’t help but stare at the bruise on the side of his face. It was so blue and purple and disgusting. “I was gonna play some darts… but there’s probably a better way to… alleviate tension.”

“Um…” She gulped. It had seemed like a good idea on paper, but now that he was flirting back, she didn’t think she could see it to completion. _“Come on Red, you can do this. Woman up!”_

She mustered enough courage to plaster a fake smile on her face. She brought her hand up to his chest, slowly going south to rest it on his belt for a minute before bringing her hand back up to play in his hair. “Not so fast, cowboy. How about taking me out on a date first.”

Jack leaned back, seemingly searching for an answer. “How about Westfinch Park?”

Red looked at him in mild shock. She was expecting Jack to suggest some smarmy first date place, but not an actual place she would like to go. Maybe Jack wasn’t so self absorbed and horny.

“I’d like that!”

“Go on, get the fuck outta here!” Grendel yelled, shooing them off like an old man.

“Gren,” Holly called out harshly. “You can’t kick people outta my place, asshole!”  

* * *

 

Jack and Red were walking down Bullfinch street. He had his arm around her shoulders while her arm was around his back and latched onto his jacket. He was talking about something or other, but what Red could catch in her boredom was the name Rose Red a lot -- mostly about their recent falling out and the fun they had in bad-mouthing Snow White.

“So, Rose Red, huh?” She asked, pretending to be interested in all his talk. Her eyes suddenly fell on the Sheriff who was getting out of a cab. He turned to look at her as Jack and Red rounded the corner, walking straight toward him.

“If it isn’t our esteemed Sheriff!” Jack let go of Red’s shoulders in order to bow to Bigby with a twirl of his hand.

Bigby just looked on at the younger man with a lack of amusement in his eyes. “Nice shiner.” He reached in his pocket for a cigarette, eyes falling on Red as he placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. “Red.”

“Sh-Sheriff…” Red immediately cursed herself for stuttering. She tried to read him for any signs of jealousy, but he was just… calm, which actually kind of scared her.

“You two on a date?” he asked, his cigarette was between his fingers as he motioned between the two.

“Yep.” Jack grinned, bringing an arm around Red and pulling her to him. “Me and Snuggle Cakes are gonna do some canoodling at Westfinch Park.”

Red mentally rolled her eyes upon hearing the unflattering nickname and at the canoodling part. _“Not if I can help it, Jack.”_

“Westfinch park, hm?” Bigby brought a hand up to scratch the stubble at his neck. “At sunset?” He stared at Red, smirking as she gulped. “Romantic.”

“Yeah… so we should get going,” Jack said, gripping her shoulder.

“Of course,” Bigby grinned. “Don’t let me keep you two from a night of passionate fun.”

Jack seemed to already be imaging the ‘night of passionate fun’ which put a goofy smile on his face.

“C-come on Jack.” Red tugged at his denim jacket.

Bigby chuckled at the two as they walked past. He was making his way to the Woodland Building, but paused at the gate. “Oh and Red…”

Red didn’t say anything, she just turned her head to look at him.

He tapped the side of his nose and grinned. “Transparent…” That was all he said before walking the rest of the way into the courtyard.

“What was that all about, babe?” She ignored Jack for a bit, wondering what Bigby could have meant. _“Does he know I’m just using Jack?”_

Her eyebrows furrowed in anger at the accusation -- however true it was. Though what irked her the most was his nonchalance to the whole thing. Maybe he didn’t have feelings for her, but she could have thought that there was something there yesterday in his office.

“Red?” Jack nudged her shoulder.

She looked up at him, smiling with new-found resolve. It was time to kick it up a notch. “Let’s go… Sugar Bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jack and Red Riding Hood pairing makes me giggle, especially if it's to annoy Bigby. I haven't really seen much of a Jack in the comics yet to form an opinion, but I do like his character in the game. He kind of reminds me of Guybrush Threepwood and Deadpool... except less deadly.
> 
> Sadly there's no sex yet. I tend to write too much backstory before getting to the good stuff, so I apologize. I may also be stalling since I haven't written a lemon in eons.


	3. Honeybee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Red come back from their "date", Bigby confesses to Colin, Red starts to feel guilty, and Jack may not be as stupid as Red thinks he is.

"Hello Miss White!" Flycatcher called out as he entered the Business Office, mop in hand.

"Hello Flycatcher." Snow White looked up at him from her paperwork, smiling at the friendly janitor.

"I'm done with the Sheriff's Office." He placed his mop into the yellow industrial bucket and proceeded to swab the office floors. "How are you today?"

Snow's smile deepened. He was always so chatty in a good way. Whenever he would see any of the Fables in the building, he'd stop what he was doing and greet them or ask how their day was.

"I'm fine Flycatcher," she put her pen down, taking a little needed break from the paperwork she had since 6:00 this morning. She glanced at her watch, it was an hour past closing time. Of course, that was the story of her life - start work early and end work late - that's how it always went.

She watched the young man mop the floors. He was always odd that one, with his penchant for bugs and his buggy-eyed frog hat, but out of all the Fables - even Bigby, who was an acquired taste - he was the most pleasant.

"How are you Flycatcher?" she asked, trying to ignore the astonishment on his face. It wasn't always that Snow would stop to ask him how he was or to even dole out a 'good morning' - what with being Deputy Mayor and often rushing off to wherever she was needed at that moment.

"I-I'm fine Miss White," he flashed her a goofy grin while leaning on the mop.

"That's good…" She yawned and pinched her the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Pardon me, Miss White," Flycatcher placed the mop in the bucket, wheeling it to her desk. "But maybe you should call it a day."

Snow White was about to tell him off - seeing as she didn't like to be told what to do - but one look at Flycatcher's genuinely concerned face had changed her mind. She could easily tell off Bluebeard or Bigby and especially Beauty, but Flycatcher was different; it was as if he didn't deserve to be yelled at. Plus those toad eyes on his hat were so oddly amusing that it appealed to the carefree girl she had tried so hard to lock away for centuries.

"Maybe I should…" she smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about closing up here, I'll do that for you."

Snow stood up, scooping the papers into a drawer in her desk, "Goodnight Flycatcher."

Flycatcher watched as she headed toward the door. "Goodnight Miss White!"

Snow gave him one last smile before walking out and heading to her apartment for a well deserved sleep.

Flycatcher stood in the center of the office, leaning on the mop. "Keep dreaming, Fly… she's with Bigby, remember."

Even though he was still technically a prince, he didn't deserve her. Here, he was just a gangly awkward man that hung around with a bugle boy and a former wooden puppet, collecting comics in his spare time. She was out of his league - and he certainly was no match for Bigby. He sighed sadly before returning to his work.

* * *

 

Red Riding Hood and Jack walked into Woodland. He was soaking wet and bent over, obviously in pain while Red soothingly rubbed circles on his back.

"Jack, let me take a look…" Red pleaded.

"You-" he groaned. "You just want to take advantage of a… dying man."

Red sighed in annoyance, "That's definitely not something I want to do… and you're not dying so cut it out."

The "date" was going swimmingly. It was actually romantic and Jack had behaved himself the whole time as they walked the trail, just living in the moment, loving the nature and talking about things they were both interested in.

...until he had to be an idiot and mess it up...

They noticed a beehive and Jack just had to throw something at it despite Red telling him numerous times to stop. He obviously thought he was impervious to bee stings, because he continued taunting, getting close enough to the tree to touch the trunk.

It wasn't until the bees started to swarm him that they had both grown concerned, but by then the damage was already done. Jack yelled at Red to run while he swatted the bees, ignoring her cries to head towards the water.

"But I'm gonna get fucking wet!" was his reply.

Red rolled her eyes - that was the point!

She kept running toward the park bathroom's and watched behind the safety of the shelter as Jack swatted at the bees, tripping and tumbling over the grass and his feet until he had hit the lip of the park's fountain, falling in.

"Jack!"

"It's not working, Red!"

The honeybees were waiting for him to resurface, so he had decided to run as fast as he could to Red, pulling her arm all the way to the Woodlands.

And that's how Jack ended up slightly out of breath with one side of his face bruised from that morning and his whole face covered in bee stings.

"It hurts, Red."

"If you weren't being a moron than that wouldn't have happened!" She really needed a cigarette. She reached into her jacket, grabbing one from her pack of Shorettes. It was a nasty habit she had picked up during her first year in New York, but it helped keep stress at bay.

"C-can I bum a cigarette... it's this dying man's one... last... request."

Red rolled her eyes, holding the pack out to him.

"Actually, I'm a man…" he shook his head, denying the cigarette. "I've suffered… enough humiliation for one day."

"Come on," Red put her arms around him as the elevator doors opened, "Let's get you to your apartment and get those stingers out…"

The two made it into the elevator as the doors were about to close, but a strong hand held the doors open and in came a grinning Bigby Wolf.

"W-wolfie…" Jack groaned, sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

"That must'a been a date to remember," he said, referring to the welts all over Jack's face.

"It ain't… over, right Snuggle Cakes?"

"Jack…" she warned, throwing the cigarette at him. She leaned up against the wall crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring how both men winced at the action that had called attention to her cleavage. "I'm just going to patch him up at his apartment, Sheriff."

Bigby stared intently at her. "Well, you seem to be doing much better."

"What?"

"Mrs. Cratchit said you weren't feeling good." He brought a hand up to his cheek to scratch at his five o'clock shadow.

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't then… but I'm feeling better now," she lied.

"Anyway," he shrugged as the elevator stopped at his floor. "I don't care about what you two do in his apartment."

The elevator doors opened at that point, and Bigby bid the two farewell as he had walked out.

In fact, he did care about what they did - very much. It took all of his control not to rip Jack's arm off of her or follow them to the park. He may have been on a mission to keep Red safe from himself, but that didn't mean that he couldn't keep tabs on her when he could. He had to catch at least a glimpse of her or he'd go even crazier than when they were together.

_"Maybe I should've kept him in the cell a little longer."_

Through the years he had found out nearly everything about her. He was the one who had found her stumbling along the Woodlands courtyard after her departure from the Homelands. She was hurt pretty badly, having escaped the Adversary's goblin army and fighting valiantly, so he had left her in Snow's care along with Dr. Swineheart.

He knew about her attempts at talking to him in the past, to her bad habit of smoking whenever she got nervous, and her favorite book - which was, oddly enough, A Christmas Carol. Nothing escaped his attention about her - all except how she really felt about him, that is.

Bigby growled due to his foul mood as he fished out his keys and unlocked his door. The tiny apartment was muggy and smelled of cigarette smoke - an indicator that he had forgotten to crack a window yet again.

"Hey Bigby," came a voice from the living room.

Bigby just ignored it, knowing that it was Colin, and made his way through the small kitchen to open the window.

"What's got your panties in a fuckin' twist?"

"Not now Colin." He grasped his tie, undoing it and throwing it over his work desk chair. He made his way over to his chair, glancing at the painting of Red before thrusting his hand in his brown hair.

"I saw her out with Jack before I got in."

That caused a glare from Bigby aimed directly at him. "Don't fucking remind me."

"Avoidin' her to keep her safe from you is bullshit and you know it." Colin calmly trotted to the TV where he leaned beside a rather large and heavy book.

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep when you're shit-faced, Bigby."

Bigby let out an exasperated sigh as he sat roughly in the recliner. "She's better off without me Colin. I'll just hurt her again. She doesn't deserve that."

"And you think you're not hurtin' her by runnin' off like a coward? Refusing to talk to her?"

Bigby shut his eyes at that word - 'coward' - He found it ironic that the big bad wolf, who took down the Crooked Man, was running from a girl that was half his size.

"Shut up Colin."

Colin seemed to grant Bigby's request for just a moment, however the pig couldn't leave well enough alone. "You got over Snow pretty quick. Was it always Red?"

Bigby grabbed the bourbon bottle on the small dresser beside his chair. There were still a few drops of alcohol left in it. He contemplated telling Colin to 'shove it' and leave him the fuck alone, but honestly, Colin was his only male friend. He remembered something Colin had told him during the Crooked Man case. "Life is better with friends, and Fables live a long time."So, against his better judgement, he decided to tell him.

"It wasn't at first…" he took a swig of the alcohol, relishing in the slight burn as it went down his throat.

"I wasn't interested in human girls in the Homelands, at least not romantically. After comin' here, I thought I'd never see her again, so I focused on Snow hopin' that I'd stop thinkin' about Red, but that never happened."

"Bigs…" Colin couldn't believe Bigby was telling him this.

"It got even worse the day she appeared. It's always been her, but it's better to pretend like it wasn't. The Big Bad Wolf has no place with Red Riding Hood."

"Fuck, Bigby."

"Now you know." He sighed and placed the now empty bottle on the dresser. "I'm gonna get some fuckin' sleep. This day's been shit."

Colin looked up at his 'roommate' as Bigby closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair. Bigby's confession tugged at his little piggy heartstrings.

"Goodnight Bigs."

* * *

 

Red sat in Jack's kitchen, drinking a cold 7-Up while Jack was eating leftover pizza. His face was covered in bandages as were his arms after having spent hours sitting still while Red scraped the stingers from his skin.

"Thanks, Red."

"Don't mention it Jack." She smiled genuinely.

Despite everything that happened, she did like his company, but a dark cloud hung over her head. She was using him, and now that she found they had some things in common - one being their mutual favorite A Christmas Carol (he liked how rich Ebenezer was, and she liked his character development, even though the real Ebenezer did nothing of the sort) - she was regretting starting the farce in the first place.

_"Should've never listened to Holly."_

"I know you're trying to get Bigby jealous."

Red had the edge of the can against her lips before freezing in place. "How did you-"

"I suspected it at the Trip Trap, and what happened before the park confirmed it."

Red gulped the last of her soda before regarding him with a pitying stare. "I-I'm sorry Jack."

"You've rebuffed me in the past so it was kind of fishy to have you suddenly flirt with me," he grinned. It looked… off. Red didn't know whether it was due to the bandages around his face or a broken heart.

"I really am sorry, Jack. I just… I didn't know how to…" she tried searching for the words to say, but there was no excuse for using him like that. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, it was sneaky, and I like it. You were just trying to get your man… and he does have a certain 'je ne sais quois' about him…" he grinned. "No homo."

Red couldn't help but laugh at his attempt at levity. "You're an okay guy, Jack. I hope Rose Red comes to her senses."

"Yeah, well… it's probably gonna be another month until we get back together." He shrugged. "Which is why I propose something to you."

"Shoot, Jack."

"I propose to you a 'friends with benefits' sorta deal."

Red leaned forward, looking him square in the eye. "Fat chance, Horner."

"Hey, you know how long it is to go a month without nookie?" he asked dramatically.

"Try centuries and then we'll talk…"

Jack gasped, looking at her with feigned shock and horror. "T-that's long enough to be a virgin again!"

Red glared at him. "Pretty sure that's not how it works, Horner."

"Oh, so we're on last names now? Should I just call you Hood? Riding Hood? RH? I personally like RH."

"Jack," she warned.

He snickered and gave her a charming smile. "Seriously though, I think it worked."

Red said nothing, just turned to the side, looking out of Jack's living room window.

"Thanks for the late dinner Jack." She stood up, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair and headed out. "I mean it… you're an okay guy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such writer's block but I managed to finish this chapter in a day. That's probably why it sucks and the ending is so... bleh.
> 
> I know that Flycatcher/Snow is even more mismatched and odd than I think Snow/Bigby is, but after reading Flycatcher's bio I got to thinking what would happen if Snow and Fly got together and I think they'd make a cute couple.The princess and the geeky prince. Snow's been hurt so bad in the past and I think Flycatcher would be the gentleman she needs. Besides, I took away both of their loves.
> 
> And I don't know where Jack lives in the comics, but in the game, it says he lives in room 304 at the woodlands. I didn't go into any detail, but think of Bigby's apartment, with an actual bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Colin gets an idea in his head before being lazy with Jack. Beauty gets angry at all mankind. Sleeping Beauty is the source of all gossip and Bigby and Red have a moment together that ends in bitter anger. And amongst all this -- Grimble wakes up for a few moments.

 "Colin." Bigby poked the pig that was lying beside his TV. "Get the fuck up."

Colin's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light escaping through the blinds of the tiny apartment. "Mornin'."

"Yeah," Bigby buttoned his shirt, leaving a couple buttons undone at the collar like always.

"Any breakfast?"

"Made eggs," he replied as he loosely tied his tie around his neck. "Your plate's on the

kitchen floor."

"Hey," Colin grinned. "As long as it ain't pork, I'll eat it."

"Gotta get to work." Bigby placed a cigarette in his mouth before grabbing his trenchcoat and keys. "Don't fuck up the place."

"Bye, hon." Colin oinked. "I'll miss ya."

Bigby slammed the door on his way out, leaving Colin to inhale the eggs left for him in the kitchen.

"Man, Bigby, your cookin' is shit. Now that breakfast's done..." The large pig trotted to the door, standing on his hind legs and leaning on the door with his front legs. He placed the doorknob in his mouth, turning it with difficulty. Colin had managed after a few attempts then trotted out the door, careful to stay out of Snow's way.

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Jack had put on his denim jacket, careful to not undo the bandages on his face and arms. He looked at himself in the mirror, pursing his bruised lips. "Man, Jack... lookin' good for a bee stung stud."

He grabbed his keys and opened the door singing a tune to start of his morning. "Clickity-clack, get in my sack, man oh man, I wish I had that bag back."

Jack nodded a hello to Boy Blue and Pinocchio as the roommates left their apartment probably to go to Nod's Books across the street. They had just left when Colin rounded the corner, having taken the stairs so nobody would see him.

"Jack, ya good fer nothin'!" Colin oinked.

"Colin, baby!" Jack grinned as much as his bandages would let him. "What's shakin' bacon?"

Colin glared at him trying to look as threatening as possible, but his threat soon turned into horror as Colin took in his face. "The fuck happened to you, Jack?"

"Some bees and I got up close and personal... Red fixed me up though."

"Red?" Colin shook his little piggy head, remembering what he came up there for. "I don't know what you and Red are doin', but leave her the fuck alone!"

"Hey, we're not Romeo and Juliet," Jack walked to the stairs with piggy following behind. "As far as I know they're knocking boots in the underworld, or limbo, or some shit. We're not there yet."

"Is there a chance ya might?"

Jack's hand paused on the door to the stairs. He looked down at Colin, sighing, wondering if he should say this and ruin what little friendship he was developing with Red... but Jack was never one to keep his mouth shut.

"We went out once to make B-dubs jealous."

"Oh yeah?" If Colin could grin as epically as The Grinch, that's what he would have been doing now. So all was not lost when it came to Red. He wouldn't let Bigby know though. Those two had to work on their own shit, but he might just give them the push they needed... with Jack's help, of course. "Interesting..."

"Is uh... Kingy around?" Colin asked, referring to King Cole.

"Nah, he's downtown at the MoMA. Don't know why he's still Mayor. Snow does all the work. She must be pissed as hell."

"Well, I gotta talk to ya 'bout somethin'," Colin grinned. "But before that... wanna smoke a blunt up on the roof."

Jack stared at the pig, giddy as a kid in a toy store. "Boy do I!"

They both stood there for quite some time before Colin gave out an oinkish groan.

"Well, where's your fuckin' stash, Horner?"

"Um," Jack straightened up, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "I thought you were offering. You know I get my stuff from Jersey... asshole fired me again."

"Damn."

Both "men" stood there, wondering what to do when Beauty came out of her apartment, scowling at the two.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Farm, pig?"

"You willin' ta escort me, Sugar Tits!" he oinked.

Beauty leaned down to his level, clutching the blue pea coat she wore so she was sure not to show any cleavage to either of them. "Let me remind you of the last time you called me that... or do you want my husband to fuck you up again?"

"Oh no," Colin feigned fear. "The princess said a bad woid... what are we gonna do?"

Jack cackled in the background which only brought Beauty's wrath upon him. "And you... get a real job!"

She huffed at the two before swinging the door open and running down the steps.

"PMS?" Colin wondered.

"Trouble in paradise... again?" Jack shrugged. He had to admit that the little altercation took his mind off of his extreme boredom, but moments passed before either one said a thing.

"Bigby's got a fridge full o' Huff 'n' Puffs and bourbon."

Jack grinned, reaching in his jeans for his keys. "Planning on robbing your roomie? I'll go get the porn."

"I'll get the cigs... and I get your cooperation on somethin' in exchange."

"That'll do, pig. That'll do." Jack leaned down to pet him before setting off on his mission to grab the porn and some munchies they might need. It wasn't how he thought he'd spend the day -- smoking on the roof with a pig while he read Playboy and munching on Twizzlers -- but it sure beat looking for a job.

* * *

Beauty stomped into the lobby, walking past Grimble -- who was still asleep -- and swung the front door open, almost giving Red a concussion.

"Oh, Red... I'm sorry."

Red had dodged to the side a little too late making the door hit her in the shoulder. "Damn, Beauty. What'd Beast do this time?"

"I'm fed up with men!" Beauty yelled.

"Really?" Red coughed. "Is this like last decade, or the decade before, or the decade before that -- wait, I was still in the Homelands that decade."

"No, it's not Beast... well initially it was," she sighed. "He won't do any of the chores in the house. How am I supposed to keep up the place if he won't help me?"

"Is that any reason to be angry with him?"

"Yes. When I talk to him about it, he puffs up his chest and says "I'm a man!"." Beauty sighed. "I love him, I really do, but--"

"He didn't seriously come up with that misogynistic crap... and I thought he was so cool!"

Beauty looked on in deep thought. "He's not always like that. Johann fired him, so I guess he's jealous that I have a steady job now."

"Jealousy... I know that all too well." Red thought about her recent plan and how it seemingly backfired.

"Oh, and you might want to tell your boyfriend and that... pig to be a little more respectful. And he might want to put something over his face... he looks like rotting pharaoh."

"Where did you get the idea that he's my boyfriend?"

"Briar Rose likes to gossip when she's not pricking her fingers on sharp objects... or stock trading."

"Of course -- the rich need something to do, I suppose." Red rolled her eyes. She was about to go inside, but paused, deciding to ask Beauty something else that was on her mind.

"Is Bigby in?" she sighed as Beauty regarded her with a mildly shocked stare. "I know, I know. I've tried to get him to talk to me before, and he'll probably just--"

"Don't worry, Red." Beauty smiled. "I'm just surprised you're trying again. You should check at his office and refuse to leave before he talks to you. It doesn't matter what the Fable Compact says -- he should man up and give you the apology you deserve!"

Red smiled. She knew that Beauty had to be steaming mad, because she usually wasn't as outspoken as she was now.

"I'm heading to work. You should stop by once you're done."

"I will. I hear you guys got the new issue of "Redhood: Little Riding Returns" -- gotta love how badass they make me look!"

Beauty laughed melodiously before heading for the gate. "À bientôt!"

"Later B!" Red headed inside, glancing at Grimble and shaking her head at glamoured troll. She stopped at the elevators, turning her head at the sound of Beast coming down the steps. He had a black trash bag in hand and was in half-beast mode, grumbling about how he missed his servants.

_"Lazybones..."_ The elevator doors opened and in she went, giving Beast no indication that she had seen him.

She stayed silent as the elevator rose to the second floor and the doors opened, revealing the one person she wanted to see. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was locking up his office. He had made no indication that he had seen her, but she knew that he had already smelled her presence in the building.

"Stop right there!" she yelled.

Bigby had surprisingly stopped, looking rather annoyed as he thrust his hands into his trench coat pockets. "Jack's one floor up."

Red stomped out of the elevator all while pointing an accusing finger at him. "I don't want Jack... I want you!"

Bigby raised his eyebrow and looked at her in amusement as she blushed prettily. "You don't say?" he laughed.

"I mean--" she looked down as she played with her fingers. "I need to talk to you."

"Red, it's kind of a bad time." Bigby started walking toward the elevators with Red hot on his heels.

"You're not going to avoid me again, mister!"

Bigby laughed under his breath at her attempt to get him to stop and listen to her. He had smelled her in the lobby, but he wasn't avoiding her. He wasn't lying when he said it wasn't a good time.

"We can talk while we walk."

"We?" He asked.

"Yes," Red nodded. "I'm going with you."

"No." He put his hands on her shoulders, moving her from in front of him, but just as soon as he did, he regretted it. Her natural scent was enhanced by a simple sandalwood perfume that would have made his eyes flutter if he were a weak man. "You're not."

"Fine," she crossed her arms. "Where are you going? I might just have to meet you there... and don't lie to me."

Bigby let out an annoyed sigh, hoping that telling her where he was going would change her mind. It was no place for her.

"Georgie's old strip joint."

She grew concerned at the mention of the deceased Fable's name. "W-why are you going there?"

"Got a call about activity goin' on down there."

"Oh." Red suddenly realized why he didn't want her to go, but she ran to him anyway, intent on following him. "I'm still going with you."

"Red..." he warned, but it was no use. Red had already entered the elevator.

"Let's go Sheriff."

Bigby sighed, loosening the tie around his neck. It was definitely going to be a long day and being alone in an elevator with her would no doubt test his control, but he knew she wasn't going anywhere, so it was useless trying to fight it.

"Fine." The elevator doors closed on them, effectively shielding them from the rest of the Fables at the apartments.

Red straightened up against the elevator wall, regarding him with a tiny hint of worry on her face. "Am I that upsetting to be around?"

Bigby stood in the corner of the large elevator with his arms crossed over his chest, staring into her big beautiful green eyes. He wanted desperately to tell her no.

"Red..."

"I mean," she leaned her head on the back of the wall, staring off into the ceiling. "We can talk things over -- forget about the past, and be... friends." She winced at the word, but she figured that being his friend would be a start -- then they could deal with the romance.

Bigby turned away from her, growling lowly at what she had just said. _"I don't want to be friends, and that's the problem."_

"I'm not gonna get into it with you here, Red."

Red frowned as her eyes narrowed. "Then where, Sheriff?" she spat. "It's impossible to just talk alone with you. Every time I showed up at your door, Snow would have to tell me you had left. I know you can smell me whenever I'm around. You know how that made me feel? Like a fucking nuisance, that's how!"

"You want talk?" he yelled as he approached her. "Then go find Jack and talk all ya want. We all know how chummy you two are!"

"Fuck Jack!"

He slammed both hands on the wall beside her head, leaning in close enough to see the light freckles that adorned her face. "Isn't that what you did last night?"

He grinned cruelly, knowing that she didn't do that with him. His sense of smell was never wrong, and he certainly didn't smell a recent smell of sex on her, but he had wanted to rile her up in the heat of the moment. That was something that dangerously brought him close to playing with fire -- but oh, how it thrilled him.

Red slapped him as soon as the words had come out of his mouth. She was going to retaliate when the elevator doors had opened and a voice from the lobby had halted her.

"Miss Riding Hood, Mr. Wolf?"

Bigby turned his head toward the security officer who was now awake at his desk and pushed away from Red, rushing out of the elevator.

"Is everything--"

"Go back to fucking sleep troll!" Bigby barked, making his way out the door.

Grimble looked at Bigby as he swung the front doors ferociously then regarded Red with a look of worry on his face. "Didn't know he was in a shitty mood."

Red was still beyond pissed, but put on a reassuring smile for Grimble. "He's always in a shitty mood."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter just seems to be going off on tangents. I can't help it, but I always try to get Bigby/ Red in there.
> 
> Briar Rose - Sleeping Beauty. I'm not very far in the comics, but her first story was hilarious (not the stuff that happened in between, but the beginning and the end.)
> 
> Redhood: Little Riding Returns - That is one of the comics Flycatcher was reading in the comic and it's not a typo. I had to check the name three times because it was hard for me to see, but I think that's what it was.
> 
> À bientôt means "See you soon" in French.
> 
> That'll Do, Pig - Babe (1995)
> 
> And no, this is not a Georgie Still Lives fanfic, though I'm not sure if I should bring back a glamoured Toad, Liv, Nerissa, Gwen, or Hans.


	5. Fly Kisser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More familiar faces... and one not so familiar... surface as Red tags along to Bigby's boring "appointment". Snow and Fly get cozy and Red gets abducted.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Red asked, walking up beside Bigby as he stalked down the street with a cigarette in his mouth. Apparently he had decided to forgo a taxi and walk in the fresh air. He didn’t seem tired, but Red sure did and she was getting fed up with his silent treatment.

“Fine, then at least hear me out.” She let out a nervous sigh as she started playing with her hair.

“What I told you in your office is true… I forgave you. It’s not just about the Compact, because that’s just a piece of paper, and it’s not just about forgiving you for my own peace of mind. Through the years, I heard about you doing anything you could to mess with the Adversary’s men. It got me to thinking that maybe you weren’t so bad. I tried to find you, you know… maybe you were avoiding me back then too.”

“You shouldn’t have tried to find me,” he finally replied. “I tried to eat you, Red.”

“But you didn’t and I’m still alive today.”

“Red, I can’t--”

“I see how hard you try everyday for this town and how all these shit heads don’t appreciate that. It’s always ‘good for nothing Wolf’ or ‘fucking B-dubs’--”

“I guess that one was Jack,” he muttered.

“--but here I am trying to tell you I forgive you and appreciate what you do and you shoot me down! Does my forgiveness really mean so little?”

No, it didn’t. Actually, it meant the world to him to know that she forgave him. It was bliss, but just the possibility that he could hurt her even worse than he did before was gut wrenching. He had lost control with Tweedle Dum, how did he know he wouldn’t with her? 

Couldn’t she see that he was trying to protect her? He just needed to get things back to how they used to be. With him silently watching over as she got on with her life.

“Red, I’m trying to--”

“Sheriff? Miss Red?” called a dapper british voice as they passed the Open Arms Hotel and came up to the old Pudding & Pie.

A tall gaunt man looking to be in his early forties approached Red with a slimy grin on his face. He grabbed her hand, pressing it gently to his lips, ignoring the warning growl from the man beside him.

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you with this brute ‘ere, love.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Bigby growled, flicking the cigarette in the strange man’s direction.

“Why Sheriff, it pains me to know that you don’t recognize my voice, mate.”

Bigby stepped up to the man who was at least two inches taller than him, eyes narrowing as he searched his face for any distinguishing features. There were none, but Bigby picked up the faint aroma of pond scum.

“Toad? Finally got a glamour, hm?”

“O’ course. You think I’d be down here from the Farm without one?”

“But…” Red stepped up to both men. “I thought Snow wasn’t budging on the Farm issue.”

“Well she did,” Toad grasped the opening of his old suit jacket. It looked like he had that for ages. “Been callin’ ‘er up ever since we were sent up there, begged ‘er to let me and me boy back. She agreed a couple days ago, but we needed to get glamoured right away with the money you gave us. Never touched it in three years. Kind of hard to buy anythin’ at the farm.”

“I wanna know why she agreed in the first place.” Bigby asked.

“One o’ my new partners pulled some strings. Said she needed my business expertise.” Toad shrugged. “Anyway, found out me job as landlord has been taken up by Mrs. Cratchit’s boy, Tim. Can’t blame him. I been away for three years already.”

“So,” Bigby looked behind him to see Clever Hans with a broom. “What’s with all this?”

“Oh, well I needed a new job if I was gonna stay here. Bumped into Nerissa on the way.”

“Nerissa?” Red walked past the two into the Pudding & Pie, smiling as she saw Nerissa at the counter with a mop in her hands.

“Red?” She ran toward her, swiftly bringing the girl into a hug. She hadn’t seen Red since the Homelands and feared -- much like everyone else -- that she had died. “When did you get here?”

“Decades ago,” she said. “I didn’t know you were working here until everything came out about the case… I-I’m sorry I didn’t come by.”

“Don’t worry,” Nerissa gave her one last squeeze before pulling away and looked at Bigby who was just now entering the building. “You know, you were right. He really isn’t as bad as we thought.”

“Nerissa,” he nodded.

“Sorry for disappearing on you like that, Sheriff,” she gave him a weak smile.

“So what is this? You guys reopening?” he asked.

A woman with streaks of white through her black hair came in from the main room with a cash box in her hands. “Yes actually.”

“Who are you?” Red asked.

“I’m Livia,” she held her hand out for Red and then for Bigby to shake. “I was Georgie’s accountant and occasional call girl, and I’m the one who persuaded Miss White to bring Toad back.” She set the box on the counter next to Nerissa.

“Nerissa here has made a pretty penny working out of town, Hans worked at another club in Midtown and I work at the Open Arms Hotel -- all of that should be enough for us to open up this place.”

“So, all of this to open up a new strip joint.”

“Please, Bigby, we’re opening up a restaurant.” Nerissa placed the mop in a bucket and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “That’s what… Lily and Faith would have wanted.”

“We’re naming it ‘Liv ‘n’ Toad’s’,” added Hans.

“With a name like that, you won’t be getting any customers,” Bigby muttered.

“Name’s still in development,” Toad shrugged. “We ain’t breakin’ any rules, gov, so why are you ‘ere?”

“A witness thought he saw somethin’ fishy,” Bigby planted another cigarette in his mouth. “You’d probably call me too if you saw people pokin’ around a dead Fable’s place of business.”

“Thank you for the concern Sheriff, but as you can see, everything is above board. I went to Miss White weeks ago to fill out the necessary paperwork… she knows about this,” Livia assured.

“Just had to check it out,” he lit the cigarette and placed the lighter in his trench coat pocket. “All of you have a good day.”

Bigby had left through the door. Red was about to follow him, but was stopped by Nerissa calming hand resting on her shoulder.

“Are you and Bigby...?” she trailed off.

“What?”

“Just,” she whispered. “The way that you looked at him. That longing type of look.”

“Wow.” Red brought her hands to her cheeks, feeling the warmth radiating off of them. “Am I that obvious?”

“Not to them, but you’re talking to a girl who has learned to take a critical eye to everything.”

“I… I have to go Nerissa, but--” she fished in her dress pockets for a piece of paper. Nerissa provided her with a pen, having already written down her number while Red was searching.

“Thanks.” Red wrote down her number and handed it to the former-mermaid. “I’ll call you… okay?”

“Okay.” Nerissa watched as the girl ran out of the door to catch up with the Sheriff.

“‘Ey, chop chop. We gotta get everythin’ in order if we wanna open up in two weeks,” Toad yelled.

Nerissa rolled her eyes, grabbing the mop once more. A Homelands themed restaurant was what she, Lily, and Faith had talked about, but she was just hoping to own it herself. _“Well, I suppose I won’t have to worry about my head anymore.”_

* * *

“Bigby, wait up!”

He didn’t turn around but he did stop in order for her to catch up.

She leaned over the sidewalk with her hands on her thighs. “My feet are killing me…”

Bigby walked to the side of the road, lazily waving his arm in front of him to hail a taxi.

“What are you doing?” Red asked.

“What does it look like?”

A taxi stopped right in front of him. He opened the door for Red and climbed in as she settled into the driver’s passenger side.

“Where to?” asked the taxi driver.

“The Woodland Apartments on Bullfinch and Andersen.”

“No problem, man.”

“Well,” Red leaned back in her seat. “That was anticlimactic.”

“It’s all in a day’s work. Bein’ Sheriff isn’t exactly a glamorous job.” Bigby took a long drag of his cigarette in hopes of dulling her scent -- of course that didn’t work. “It’s not always as exciting as the Crooked Man case.”

“I suppose not.” Red chewed at her lip while looking out the window. “What do we do next.”

“I,” he emphasized, “Have to talk to Snow and see if what Livia said is true. Don’t you have to go to work or something?”

“Or something…” she grinned. “It’s my day off.”

“Of course.”

The rest of the trip was spent in awkward silence with both parties in the back of the taxi cab looking off into different directions. The driver wasn’t blind to the tension between the two, but as soon as he was going to say something, he had realized that they were already at the destination.

“You two good?” he asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” He paid the driver before crawling out of the taxi.

* * *

The two found themselves at the Business Office door after another awkward and silent elevator ride. Bigby took one look at her before opening the door, freezing in place once he beheld the sight infront of him.

“Well I’ll be damned…”

“Wha--” Red pushed past him, also freezing once she had seen what Bigby was looking at.

Before them was Snow White -- prim, proper, regal Snow White -- grasping Flycather’s orange jumpsuit and kissing him senseless.

“The hell?” Red squeaked.

“Oh,” Snow White jumped away quickly, revealing Flycatcher’s goofy grin and lipstick covered face. “M-Mr. Wolf… M-Miss Riding Hood.” She pulled on her rumpled white jacket, smoothing the wrinkles and fixed her blouse.

“Please, I just saw you sucking face with my friend so I think first names are in order.” Red smirked as Snow blushed a dark shade of red.

“W-what could I do for you two?”

Bigby stood frozen for a bit before looking between a dazed Flycatcher and a decidedly embarrassed Snow before chuckling under his breath. “If this is a bad time--”

“No, no…” Snow turned to Flycatcher whispering something in his ear.

“Of course Miss White,” he smiled and headed out the door. If anyone was really paying attention, they would note the slight skip in his step.

“What was it you needed?”

“We just got back from Georgie’s old place. A woman named Livia claims to own it now.”

“Oh, yes. Livia Hulda. Here’s her file with the paperwork…”

As Snow led Bigby to the files, Red had snuck out of the Business Office to find Flycatcher. She just had to know how he and Snow happened. However, when she walked out, he was already gone. She was about to walk to the lobby when a hand sprang forth from Bigby’s office across the hall, pulling her into the tiny room.

“What the--”

She was sat forcefully on a chair and blinked, adjusting to the light that had just been flicked on.

“Welcome to “Chez Bigby”!” oinked Colin in a French accent that wasn’t half bad.

“What?”

“Shall we get you a bottle of our finest pinot noir and caviar… they're absolutely divine!” Jack, face still wrapped in bandages, brought a bottle of cheap wine to her face and a... fish shaped egg?

“What the hell are you two doing?”

“You like Bigby, right?” Colin asked. “We’re just here to help ya.”

Red glared at Jack. She knew that it was likely him that told Colin about her feelings for the Sheriff. However, maybe having them help wasn’t such a bad idea. Bigby was a tough cookie to crack -- she needed all the help she could get.

“Whatever…” Red drummed her fingers on Bigby’s desk. “You got any soda? I don’t drink alcohol.”

“Jack, get ze mademoiselle ze soda, por favor.”

“Si!”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this one either, but I have a lot of time this week so why not post. You could tell I got kind of lazy with descriptions -- I like writing dialogue.
> 
> Livia was an unused character in The Wolf Among Us but she does show up in the "Next on..." segment after "Faith". First time I saw her though, I thought "She looks like an accountant." On the wikia she's listed as a prostitute so why can't she be both.
> 
> I wasn't sure which Fable she was in, but after extensive searching through my Grimm's Fairytale book, I chose Mother Hulda about an old woman living at the bottom of a well. She rewards the girl who is not lazy with gold and sends her back to her step-mother. The step-mother sends her biological child down but her child is lazy and gets rewarded by Mother Hulda with a kettle of tar all over her. I thought it would be fitting for a business woman who values hardwork.
> 
> I don't know if I like Toad's reasoning for coming back and Nerissa just seems out of place. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them in the future.
> 
> And I'm sorry if Bigby sounds like a broken record. He just really doesn't want to hurt her, man!
> 
> And, last thing, props to anyone who can guess the Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt reference.


End file.
